1. Field of the Invention
A portable growing system for propagating seedlings or rooting cuttings comprising an upper propagation tray configured to receive a plurality of seedlings on rooting cuttings therein and a lower support bench configured to receive and support the upper propagation tray above the ground or other supporting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly commercial nursery and farming operations entail the transplanting of millions of seedlings and rooting cuttings each year. These plants are normally started from seeds or cuttings in a controlled environment such as a hothouse and, upon reaching a desired size, the plants are transplanted for field growth or longer container growth in larger containers. Growing trays are generally used for initial growth of the plants for subsequent transplanting into a field or into larger containers for further growth.
The labor involved in providing the seedlings or rooting liners to the user represents a substantial cost factor. Thus a number of trays specifically designed for holding the individual pots have been conceived for this purpose. Unfortunately such trays are often excessively costly, labor involved in producing the liners is great, and the percentage of plants that survive is low because of configuration of the cells causing poor drainage. Also plants grown to their potential size normally become potbound and grow off poorly as a result of that condition.
Moreover removal of the seedlings for transplanting is sometimes difficult and may result in damage to the seedlings. Thus containers are made of material that is directly transplanted into the ground with the seedlings. Unfortunately these devices do not posses rigidity necessary for easy handling without the aid of additional auxiliary support trays.
Moreover, the use of additional auxiliary support trays has been limited due to difficulty in providing sufficient drainage and air pruning.
Therefore, there remains a need for an economical and sturdy seedling flat for handling and having the capacity of permitting the easy removal of seedlings from the flat and allowing a greater degree of air and drainage, and having a configuration not conducive to causing this potbound condition.
Examples of such growing pots or trays are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 752,370; U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,369; U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,507; U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,608; U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,158; U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,159; U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,889; U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,054; U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,416; U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,523; U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,810; U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,674 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 185,652; and also German No. 1,941,315; Netherlands No. 6,908,126; and United Kingdom No. 1,034,256; and United Kingdom No. 2,007,952.